COMFORT
by Sherrice Adjani
Summary: Lenalee acude al lugar donde solía pasar sus tardes al lado de Suma Dark. Ha recordado el día de su muerte y las lágrimas se hacen presentes, pero él esta a su lado para limpiar su dolor y nunca dejarla caer. Lenalee-Lavi, oneshot.


**-COMFORT-**

Su andar era muy ligero y despacio aun así cada paso que daba parecía retumbar con gran estrépito sobre toda la solitaria área. El sonido sordo de su pie izquierdo al posarse sobre la sólida piedra creó un eco que más de una vez le arrancó un brinquito e hizo que girara el rostro hacía atrás para cerciorarse que nadie la seguía.

Sus manos a la altura de su pecho abrazaron con fuerza el pequeño objeto que sostenía, avanzando al frente experimentando esa torturante sensación de que todo avanza con mayor lentitud. Sus ojos comenzaron a arder siendo velados por un manto cristalino que no tardaría en romperse cuando reconoció la puerta que conectaba a la habitación de su amigo.

Trató de no pensar de nuevo en aquel día; incluso llegó a pensar que en cierta forma lo había superado y esa herida ya no dolía como en un principio por eso esa tarde se había armado de valor tomando la decisión de visitar el lugar donde algunas veces había pasado sus tardes escondiéndose del ajetreo y pruebas a las que era sometida, mientras que él la escuchaba con cierta comprensión para al final brindarle algún consejo lo bastante esperanzador para mantenerla en pie un día más y si era lo bastante afortunada Suma compartía con ella alguno de los caramelos que había comprado para su hija.

Aquel lejano recuerdo azotó su mente logrando que su garganta se cerrará y su pecho comenzara a doler. Le resultó casi incomprensible que el hombre que en gran medida conocía y compartía parte de su dolor estuviera ahora muerto.

Aquélla palabra martilleo su cabeza, se preguntó cuantas veces más tendría que escucharla y el pensar en la respuesta le dolió incluso más que sus piernas malheridas por su propia inocencia.

Cuando conoció a Suma Dark era varios años mayor que ella, pero eso no le importó la primera vez que corrió a esconderse a su habitación. Aquella vez el hombre la había mirado extrañado y Lenalee se sintió tonta al mostrar su dolor a un desconocido, pero él solo la observó sorprendido, notando su rostro demacrado por las pruebas y las manos y piernas laceradas como resultado de la fricción de las cuerdas con que la sujetaban.

Recordó como se había acercado a ella y poniéndose a su altura limpió su rostro lloroso mientras ella escuchaba su amable timbre de voz.

_-Ninguna mujer debería de sufrir. Todas son unas princesas que merecen ser protegidas y es deber de nosotros velar por ustedes"-_

Pero ella no era ninguna princesa, ni siquiera estaba segura de haber disfrutado algún día de su niñez como Suma solía contarle lo hacía su hija. Ella era un exorcista, la elegida por Dios para combatir en su nombre, los corderos que tan amablemente había enviado Dios con una milésima parte de su poder, creyendo que eso bastaría para que combatieran contra los Akuma y sobrevivieran al cambio de época, o es ¿que tan solo había planeado enviarlos a combatir sin siquiera molestarse en preguntarle a ellos si deseaban vivir?.

Si aquello fuese un tablero de ajedrez todos los exorcistas de su nivel serían los peones, la carne de cañón que sale en primer lugar a combatir con la plena conciencia de que después de acabar con unos cuantos enemigos ellos encontrarán un final similar, en donde finalmente el mundo terminaría para todos ellos y el de Lenalee comenzaba a desmoronarse.

La muerte de Suma Dark tan solo era la punta del iceberg que empezaba a hundirse anunciando su trágico final.

La joven exorcista ya se encontraba en el interior de lo que en antaño había sido la habitación de su amigo, recordaba que no hace mucho para ella ese era el mejor lugar de todo el cuartel, era la habitación donde sin importar la escasa luz siempre la encontraba cálida y llena de esperanzas pero se había sumado a las tantas habitaciones frías y lóbregas del lugar, no encontró armonía, ni paz en su lugar un gélido humor a muerte y frustración la embargó y en ese momento quiso gritar con todas sus fuerzas.

Sus piernas perdieron sus fuerzas quedando sentada en medio del lugar el cruel halo de la muerte comenzó a rodearla hasta que su mundo quedó sumido en medio de la desolación y frustración, sostuvo con ambas manos su cabeza para impedir que el fuerte dolor que sentía no terminará por hacerla vomitar o perder el conocimiento; pero le fue imposible apartar la desgarradora imagen en que se había convertido Suma y el evocarlo como un caído la llevó a cuestionarse que clase de horrores y dolor le había inflingido su verdugo.

Ni siquiera las lagrimas que corrían libres por todo su rostro ayudaban para menguar su propio dolor, en cambio parecía acrecentarlo cuando pensó en Jaime, la pequeña hija de Suma y en su esposa, ambas esperarían incrédulas y esperanzadas el pronto regresó del exorcista sin saber que esa espera se volvería eterna, y que sin importar cuantos años transcurrieran Suma Dark nunca se reencontraría con su familia.

Lenalee profirió un grito que se mezcló con su renovado llanto, tenía tantas preguntas que deseaba expresar y más aún anhelaba respuestas pero no encontraba a quien formulárselas.

Y de entre la marea de preguntas que transitan por su mente solo fue capaz de formular una, _¿Por qué?._Lo ha hecho en voz alta incluso cuando sabe que nadie podrá responderla.

**-"No es que Dios nos odie es solo que para salvar al mundo debe de existir algún sacrificio y él pensó que nosotros soportaríamos esa responsabilidad sin cuestionar nada; tal vez se equivocó y olvidó que sus corderos también tienen sentimientos.**

**Suma Dark no es ningún caído, nunca le ha dado la espalda a Dios simplemente ha cumplido con su misión y ha iniciado el camino por el cual tarde o temprano nosotros transitaremos."-**

Lenalee ha logrado controlar el llanto cuando escucha la voz de Lavi mucho antes de entrar a la habitación, escucha el _top-top_ que hacen sus botas sobre la fría piedra en la cual ella esta sentada y sabe que él esta a su espalda, su presencia la reconforta, pero de algún modo sus palabras no surten el mismo efecto.

**-"Aun así es cruel y duele"-** Alcanza a pronunciar antes de que su voz se quiebre.

El exorcista observa como el cuerpo de la chica ha vuelto a sacudirse entre sollozos y se compadece por su estado, comprende su situación y a decir verdad también lamenta la muerte de su compañero pero el lazo que los unía no era tan fuerte como para ahondar en un sentimiento más profundo como el de ella. Pero lo que lo ata a ella si es lo suficientemente fuerte para permitirle expresar sus sentimientos sin ninguna culpa o reprimenda.

**-"También es cruel verte en este estado. ¿Sabes algo Lenalee?; hace tiempo conocí a un hombre que mencionó que por ningún motivo debíamos hacer sufrir a una mujer; que todas ellas, sin excepción desde que nacen son unas princesas y como tales debíamos cuidarlas y protegerlas.**

**Puede que suene tonto y cursi, pero no solo quiero creer en esas palabras sino también deseo cumplirlas "-**

**-"No lo creo, si fueran ciertas esas palabras mi vida sería diferente, si aquello fuese verdad entonces yo nunca hubiera conocido el dolor, ni lloraría por los amigos que he perdido"-** Le reprochó la chica sin atreverse a mirarlo o moverse.

**-"No puedo reprochar lo que te ha pasado, sé que tu vida es muy diferente a como debería de serlo, pero si no fueses una exorcista entonces nunca hubieras conocido a Suma, no tendrías el recuerdo de los días que pasaste a su lado, también no nos habríamos conocidos y el destino me negaría el poder permanecer a tu lado y hacerte finalmente feliz"- **

Guardó silencio un instante esperando la reacción de la chica después de que procesará sus palabras, pero Lenalee ni siquiera se dignó en mirarlo, su reacción fue como si lo estuviera ignorando, como si sus palabras no fuesen importantes, como si su presencia en aquella habitación se limitará a ser un mero mueble y fue como si la chica estuviera despreciando su encriptada confesión.

Lavi dudó un momento entre lo que era mejor para ella y para él, si continuar hablándole hasta que ella dijera algo o simplemente dar media vuelta y alejarse de ese lugar, aquel problema no le dejaba después de todo muchas alternativas por eso dio un paso hacía atrás y antes de dar el segundo la voz de la chica lo detuvo.

**-"Quiero creer"-** Dijo con una voz que se había sobrepuesto al llanto –**"Confiare en que llegará el día que todo esto terminará, que la batalla contra esos Akuma o incluso contra el Conde no costará una vida más. Que al final podré vivir esa historia que me haz contado; ahora lo sé porque tu estarás a mi lado y nunca dejarás que vuelva a caer. ¿Cierto Lavi?"-** Y su voz fue una suplica al final.

Notó entonces como el exorcista se encontraba ya no detrás de ella, esta vez Lavi estaba de pie al frente tendiéndole amistosamente su mano; su mirada recorrió su palma abierta subiendo hasta toparse con su rostro sincero y amable, miró de nuevo su mano antes de posar la suya sobre la del hombre sintiendo el reconfortante apretón cuando la ayudó a ponerse de pie, hizo un esfuerzo por sonreírle pero él se lo impidió acercándola más a él en un suave abrazo. Y notó como su playera verde se humedecía con las lágrimas de la mujer.

**-"Déjame estar a tu lado y prometo no defraudarte nunca; estaré junto a ti el tiempo que lo desees"-** Murmuró al oído de la chica y por toda respuesta obtuvo un ligero movimiento de cabeza.

Cuando Lenalee se apartó de él y lo miró, Lavi pudo notar una dulce sonrisa adornando sus ojos aun llorosos. La chica no dijo nada y él la siguió con la vista hasta la mesa frente a la ventana donde descansaba un viejo ajedrez, con las piezas cuidadosamente colocadas excepto por una.

**-"Perdóname por todo Suma"-** Dijo aún con su puño cerrado sobre su pecho antes de bajarla y colocar la última pieza del ajedrez que quedó iluminado por los plateados rayos de la luna.

Lavi rodeó la espalda de la chica con su brazo cuando se reunió con él y sin mirar hacía atrás juntos atravesaron la puerta dejando la habitación sumida en un singular ambiente de melancolía y esperanza.

* * *

Un Lena-Lavi que tenía desde hace tiempo, en realidad tarde en escribirlo porque mis ideas no encajaban muy bien, así que espero que ahora que esta listo, les haya gustado como quedo. Rvws, comentarios, sugerencias y demás son bienvenidas.

Por cierto no se olviden de pasar por mi profile y votar en mi encuesta XD.

**-Sherrice Adjani-**


End file.
